APH- We Need More Time
by CoastalWingull
Summary: As Vladimir Putin and Steven Harper push their countries into fall and force their personifications into breaking up, Ivan and Matthew suffer. They don't want to leave each other, much less go at war. How can they cope? This is also in the Universe of Artificial Starlight's Giving In story. Time set: Modern Day (Summer 2015) Pairings: RusCan (official) Theme: Heartbreak and hope


Another RusCan short, I hope to emotion makes up for the shortness of this story. I got all my inspiration from Maroon 5's song Leaving California. (I recommend to listen to the instrumental version here: watch?v=GWQlHIYRzAs&list=PLQ_TKLXAeHI5V_S097eEb9XzySjAYzi_N&index=11 while reading.

This is also to make people aware of what today's governments and politics are doing to us, these personifications represent to people that make up their land, too. Vladimir Putin and Steven Harper are ruining their countries, and there's nothing that even Ivan or Matthew can do.

This is also in the Universe of Artificial Starlight's Giving In story.

Time set: Modern Day (Summer 2015)

Pairings: RusCan (official)

Theme: Heartbreak and hope

I hope you like it.

Characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

…

"You know that it's dangerous to be allies with him. We have to cut it off, or else we're putting ourselves in threat."

"Threat of what? Their people are in as much crap as we are!"

"I'm not talking about the people. I'm talking about the government." 

"You never talk about the people! Why are you even my Prime Minister? You do nothing to help us!"

"Canada, you listen now. You will cut off all connections with Russia, or we will do it ourselves."

…

"Why are you even with him? He's too close to Amerika! Leave him!"

"нет! I will not let Canada go!"

"Da! You will do it!"

"Make me!" 

"Россия, we will start a war on him!"

"не-"

"Leave him or kill him."

…

 _You got in so late; it's Sunday morning,_

 _Said that you were leaving,_

 _Letting go of us…_

Wind pushed ferociously through dense pines and frozen underbrush, making unique individual snowflakes flutter through the forest. A crisp, snow-covered path cut through the growth at the easternmost part of Siberia. The sea that separated Alaska and Russia could be seen just above the spiky treetops. But this wasn't what caught the two Nations' attention.

 _Where did we go wrong?_

The two largest countries stood a couple feet apart, motionless. Their mauve eyes shone weakly, giving away their mournful expressions.

 _Pack all your things and go,_

 _But if you run away,_

 _I won't be all right…_

Matthew flinched as the wind struck his face, and he brought his coat collar up. "I-Ivan, I mean Russia… We c-can't do this anym-more…" His voice was weak and hard to hear in the raging blizzard. But Russia had grown used to it; he'd been with the Canadian long enough…

 _Even if the sun crashes into us,_

 _I won't let go, I won't let go…_

"нет, Matvey… We can hold on…" Ivan went to walk towards Matthew, but the Canuck flinched back, nearly tripping over the large lump of white fur at his paws- Kumajirou. Russia could remember all the memories Canada's polar bear had helped create… Now the pet crouched at Matthew's booted feet, his face tucked under his vast white paws in obvious sorrow.

 _I can be your light, stay with me tonight…_

 _I won't let go, I won't let go…_

"Non, Russia… Things are too tense-"

"We can not give up after all this time, Matvey! We can't let our foolish government take us apart! Not after everything!" Russia cut him off quickly. They couldn't let this happen, they had worked too hard.

A near-silent cry was heard from Matthew, who shook his head. Ivan took this to continue.

 _Pick up all the pieces…_

"Why would you do this is if it is so painful to do?"

"I-I…" Canada stopped with a vile cough. "H-Harper… He said…"

"Vladimir has said things too, Matvey… I will not let him do this."

 _Fight to hold on…_

Now that Russia took him in, it seemed that Matthew was sick, most likely from the poor treatment from his Prime Minister. This Ivan could connect to. Their countries were being battered and pushed into recession, collapse, and harsh decline. Even as it was, they weren't at the top of the line. If this kept up, their lives would be in danger.

 _Put them back together…_

Canada shivered and his knees buckled, nearly sending him to the ground. The Russian shot towards him and locked him in his arms. He couldn't let Matthew go. It would be the death of him.

 _Do it all for love…_

Matthew cringed, but allowed Russia to embrace him. He couldn't let go either, they had to stay together, even if they just dug themselves deeper graves.

 _Cause I don't need a reason,_

 _Just to hold ya…_

The frosty storm drowned out Matthew's cries and made the two almost invisible to the eye. They needed more time…

 _Wipe all of your tears and,_

 _Look you in the eyes…_

More time to know what it was like to be at peace…

To know love...

 _Baby please don't go…_

…

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
